


Tie Me Up and Toss Away the Key

by Zhie



Series: Bunniverse [28]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bunniverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: Never throw away the key. Ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IDoS 2012. Bunniverse. Inspired by the song: A Boy Brushed Red Living in the black and white by Underoath.

“This is going to be fun. I promise.”

Fingon followed Maedhros’ movements with his eyes, held from moving anything else by the links of chain and the final metal cuff that had just been locked around his wrist. He was spread out on Maedhros’ bed, the smooth silk sheets a huge contrast to the heavy copper chain. “As long as you are sure no one is going to interrupt,” he warned.

“Positive,” purred Maedhros, tossing the key over his shoulder. “My father is busy at the forge with most everyone else; Celegorm is out hunting and Maglor went to see a play. Mother gave the staff the entire day off.” He playfully began to nip at Fingon’s bare skin.

A moment later, they both raised their heads, one in shock, the other straining against the bonds with a look of panic. “Your mother,” hissed Fingon as the door they had heard open was shut again. “Where is she supposed to be?”

“Crafting something or other,” whispered Maedhros back as he scampered to the closet, yanking out a blanket. He tossed it over Fingon, spreading it out to fully cover him. “I am sure she heard that creak of the bed when I moved,” he whispered back. “Just stay still!” He managed to flip the blanket up over the headboard just as his mother knocked twice and pushed the door open.

“Ah, Russandol, what are you doing in here? I thought you were all helping your father with his project.” In motherly fashion, Nerdanel began a sweep around the room, picking up stray laundry she found strewn about. “Really, Russandol, is it that hard to get it into the basket?”

Maedhros had meekly sat down on the very edge of the bed near to Fingon’s left leg, his flaming red hair a stark contrast now to the pale shade of his skin. “I can get it later,” he said hurriedly, but Nerdanel was having none of it.

“Are these Caranthir’s?” She held up the leggings that Fingon had hastily taken off only minutes ago. She sniffed them and declared, “Too clean. These cannot be yours, Maedhros.”

“Sometimes… I wear shorter leggings when it is too warm in the forge.”

“I have never seen you do that,” she snorted. “And look at your bed! Here, let me show you how to make it properly – honestly, I pity the woman who becomes your—“ She paused abruptly as she pulled down the blanket, only to toss it back as if it was a sheet made of spiders. “—wife. Russandol… is…”

Fingon let out a meek whimper, one arm exposed, the copper glinting from the sunlight coming in through a slit between the curtains. “Please, Auntie Dani, please do not tell my parents,” he begged. “This was all Maedhros’ idea—“

“You agreed to it,” blurted out Maedhros. Now his cheeks matched his hair.

Nerdanel was already backing out of the room. “I just remembered,” she said loudly, staring at the ceiling. “I have an order at the—confectionery that I must pick up this afternoon. I shall be taking the long, scenic way back,” she further expounded as Maedhros hid his face in his hands. “The really long way.” She let the clothing she had gathered drop from her arms with a plop, and closed the door.

They heard her leave the house a few minutes later as Maedhros was still frantically scrambling around the room trying to find the key.


End file.
